The present invention relates generally to computing services and specifically to utilization of computing services.
Applications such as cloud applications that use services such as cloud services must establish a connection to each service before the service can be utilized. Typically, at least a portion of the connection process (a.k.a. wiring) is manually conducted by an operator. For example, an operator may review documentation written by the developer of an application on what services are required by the application and input command line commands to activate the services and establish service connections. Those services may in turn require other services which must be wired to the application and cannot be recycled as long as the application is running. Consequently, the utilization of executing services may be very low.